


Love is in the hair

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki and his hair, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Soft and silly, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: It all started when Loki decided to tie his hair up.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 452





	Love is in the hair

Loki looks again at the map, scribbling notes on the piece of paper in front of him, trying to figure out where they should stop to refill the ship with fuel. There's no way it will last long enough to take them to Earth.

He brushes a strand of hair behind his ear for the tenth time, sighing in frustration. There's no time to deal with his hair right now; it has gotten quite long during these last months - longer than Loki's used to - and it's often quite annoying.

Loki huffs tiredly and grabs the green ribbon he has taken with him for this exact reason, tying his hair up in a ponytail.

He continues his work, ignoring the four pairs of eyes - three and a half, to be exact - he feels on him; he's not sure if they're actually looking at him, if Loki's honest, but he does his best to ignore them all the same.

He hums when he finally finds the best solution possible, feeling relieved- and also a bit proud and glad that he's being useful. Sure, Bruce or Thor, or any of them might have been able to do the math part of the problem, but he's probably the only one that has traveled and knows the planets around here. His curiosity is proven to be rather helpful sometimes.

"So?" Bruce asks anxiously, seeming - of all four of them - the most worried. Loki is simply happy that he's not green anymore.

"I think we will be fine-"

"You _think_?"

Loki rolls his eyes, fixing Bruce with an unimpressed glare. "We will be fine, as long as we make a stop right here," he says and points to the planet on the map with a finger, drawing everyone's eyes there. "They have what we need and I believe they'll be willing to help and make a deal with us."

This seems to reassure them for now - Loki is honestly surprised that no one doubts his words - so they start forming a plan, wanting to insure that they reach the planet before it's too late.

Loki offers his opinion whenever he finds it necessary, but other than that he lets the rest of them figure out the details, frowning a little when he notices the weird look on Thor's face every time their eyes meet.

It takes them a couple of hours but soon enough they have a plan that everyone seems satisfied with, which means they can all finally return to their chambers or wherever the rest of them frequent; not that they have that many options, considering they're all basically trapped in a spaceship.

Bruce and the Valkyrie are the first to disappear, followed by Heimdall, while Loki gathers his notes.

Loki sneaks a glance at his brother, not surprised to find the oaf's eye on him.

" _What_ is it?" Loki snaps and Thor jumps, startled, apparently not having realized he has been caught staring.

"What- nothing."

Loki shoots him a sharp glare and continues gathering his stuff, resisting the urge to brush his fingers over his hair to make sure that it's fine- or at least not too bad.

He wouldn't have tied up if he knew Thor would be so rude about it. Sure, this isn't how he usually does his hair and he's aware that perhaps this hairstyle doesn't suit him, but is it really that horrible?

He squirms a bit self-consciously on his seat, trying to appear completely unaffected by Thor's rather intense gaze.

Their mother definitely taught them that staring is rude, so why the hell is Thor being a total ass right now?

Loki tells himself to just ignore his brother and leave the room without a word but when he finds Thor's eye still on him, he can't restrain himself any longer.

"For heaven's sake, Thor! At least try to be more subtle about it, even if you hate it _that_ much!"

Thor blinks, frowning in confusion, as if he doesn't know what Loki is referring to! "What?"

Loki huffs angrily and storms out of the room, snapping the door close behind him with a loud thump.

Loki decides to wear his hair in this way again the next day and the one after that and then the ones that follow, just out of spite; Thor will have to get used to it!

He doesn't, however, visit Thor's chambers at all during these past few days, even though he very much prefers them and he has actually spent more time there than he has in his own. It's a pity, really; Loki has started to enjoy their time together. It reminded him of times centuries ago when they had no secrets between them and they simply liked each other's company, no betrayals or hatred or lies.

Lately, he had even started to think that maybe what he has been craving for so long was not as impossible as he had thought. 

Which was obviously stupid; Thor showed him as much.

Still, he would like them to go back to spending time together again. 

But not yet, of course. 

First, Thor must realize that he's being an idiot and apologize and only then will Loki consider forgiving him.

Loki didn’t even act like this when Thor’s glorious hair was cut; sure, Thor was still unfairly handsome after that, but that’s not the point. 

So, now Loki spends his days ignoring Thor's rude stare or even better, completely avoiding him, which sadly is not easy, especially when Thor insists that Loki join him in whatever it is that he does, claiming that he values Loki's opinion more than anyone else's.

It's ridiculous, really, but Thor has once again managed to convince him to come eat with him in the dining room, so here they are now.

Thor told him there's a serious issue he would like to discuss with him - which of course is the only reason why Loki agreed to this in the first place - but instead he's asking Loki about his day and how he likes it here in the ship, if he's getting along with their people.

Perhaps he's trying to find out if Loki's hiding something, in which case his dear brother will be very disappointed. Loki has been on his best behavior since Ragnarok happened. Now, how long it will last, Loki can't say for sure, but he has no plans to betray Thor any time soon.

Unless Thor continues to look at him like this.

Did his brother invite him to lunch only so that he could mock him?

He's about to snap at Thor and tell him to fucking stop doing _this_ , but Thor's words take him by surprise.

"You're really beautiful today, brother," Thor tells him, his voice lower now, only loud enough for Loki to hear.

Loki blinks slowly, trying to understand if he heard right, if his brother is joking. "What?" He asks, growing more and more confused as he notices how earnest Thor looks. What kind of games is his brother playing? What is he trying to succeed with these lies?

"I said you're beautiful. It suits you. Your hair, like this," he repeats and he almost looks shy now.

The _audacity_ his brother has!

"Oh please! No need to be polite _now_ , Thor. It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Loki says, not bothering to hide the bitterness in his voice. "You've always been a terrible liar, anyway. I'm fully aware that you hate it. No need for your foolish lies."

"Brother. What are you talking about? I certainly do not hate your hair," Thor says and then his eyebrows shoot up, as if in realization. "Is that why you've been mad at me since that meeting?"

"What- _no_ , of course not! That... that would be ridiculous!" Loki mumbles and averts his gaze away from his brother, ignoring the smile forming on Thor's lips, feeling his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Is it possible that he'd been so wrong about this? Did Thor really mean what he said just now?

He tenses for a moment when Thor tucks a stray strand behind his ear, finding a fond smile on his brother's stupidly handsome face when he turns to look at him.

"I realize now how it must have seemed, but I just couldn't stop staring at you... at your neck," Thor murmurs and now brushes his fingers over the exposed column of his neck.

Loki's eyes widen and he feels shivers rise over his skin at the soft touch, his blush deepening.

"You just looked even prettier than usual, brother. I couldn't help myself."

" _Thor_! Someone could hear us, or- or _see_ us!" He says even though if he's honest, right now he doesn't really give a shit. He would very much like it if Thor kept touching him.

Thor's smile turns even fonder somehow but much to Loki's dismay he withdraws his hand- only to reach and hold Loki's under the table, lacing their fingers together.

Oh.

Well... this is nice actually. Especially now that he knows that Thor doesn't hate his hair. Thor even called him pretty, didn’t he? 

Loki lets his thumb brush over Thor's hand, finally daring to meet his eye.

Perhaps the oaf is not that much of an oaf, after all.

"I really want to kiss you, brother. And I think you do, too. Am I wrong?" Thor says, sounding quite smug, because of course the fool knows the damned answer to that question. "After that meeting last week, I promised to myself that I'd kiss you the moment we're alone again, but you seemed to be always avoiding me."

"I- I wasn't..." Loki lies, even though what he actually wants to say is something along the lines of _let's go to your fucking room right the fuck now, so you can finally kiss me and do whatever else you want to me-_

His lips part in surprise when Thor brings his hand to his mouth, placing a soft, lingering kiss on it, his beard brushing over his skin, making Loki think - not for the first time - how it'd feel if Thor actually kissed him, crashing their lips together. 

He might even get to find that out soon, as it seems.

"Tonight?" Thor asks him, a hopeful, pleading expression on his face, as if Loki would ever say no to that.

"Tonight," Loki agrees, trying to sound nonchalant, as if he's not grinning like a fool and his cheeks aren't on fire. "So... do you really like my hair like this?" He can't help asking, wanting to make sure he didn't misunderstand again.

Thor chuckles but nods, still looking at him with such affection that almost makes Loki want to run and hide. "I love it, brother. And I was thinking, perhaps you could try some other hairstyles, too... You know, ones that are more fit for a Queen," he says, his stupid grin widening as if he just said the smartest thing ever.

It's foolish and stupid and ridiculous but it still makes Loki gape and his heart flutter; it's not every day that you're offered what you have wanted your whole life, is it?

"What does that mean?" He hisses, needing Thor to clarify, because yes Loki will gladly be his brother's Queen even if there's no Asgard or even a throne anymore, but _is_ that what Thor is saying?

Thor grins at him and shrugs, as if the answer is obvious and Loki should already know.

"What does this mean, Thor?! Does it mean what I think it does? Because if it doesn't, I swear I _will_ stab you, brother," he says and Thor laughs, leaning in to press a kiss on Loki's hair, managing to throw him off guard. _Again_.

"Eat, brother. I promise you, you will have no more questions after tonight," Thor tells him and turns his attention back to his food before him, deciding apparently that the conversation is over.

 _This fool!_ Loki hates him and really wants to stab him and teach him a fucking lesson - since when Thor is all mysterious and secretive! - but most importantly he wants tonight to come. Right the fuck _now_ , if possible.

Unfortunately, it seems like Thor is determined to make him wait.

As if a thousand years haven't already been enough!

At least, he doesn't have to worry about his hair anymore, Loki reminds himself, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. Thor likes it and-

_Oh!_

Huh. How did he not think of it earlier!

"You know, brother, I think I'll keep my hair like this tonight," he says, keeping his voice innocent and sweet.

Thor turns to look at him, nodding. "You'd look lovely, either way, Loki," he says and Loki only barely resists chiding him for talking with his mouth full of food.

"Thank you, brother. But I think this would also be quite practical, don't you agree? My hair wouldn't get in the way, if I happen to, I don't know, suck your cock for example," he says casually, enjoying it a little too much when Thor chokes on his food, his hand squeezing Loki's.

Thor gulps down his glass of water and coughs a few more times, turning to look at Loki with flushed cheeks.

"Perhaps, brother, right now would be the perfect time to take a break. Together. In my chambers."

Loki grins at him and immediately gets up, tugging impatiently at Thor's hand, urging him to follow him, even though Thor doesn't seem to need much encouragement.

The people will be fine without their King for an hour or two, after all.

Besides if he's to become Queen, he deserves some alone time with the King, doesn't he? And they have years and years to make up for.

And well, if he's honest, he doubts he'd let Thor go anywhere right now before he gets his kiss, even if the whole fucking ship was on fire.

Oh, he's going to be a great Queen, isn't he!

He can hardly wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed 🥰♥️


End file.
